1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to powering or using remote controls.
2. Background Art
Remote controls provide convenience to users. However, their portability generally requires that they rely on battery power for operation. This is particularly true with remote keyless entry (RKE) systems for automotive vehicles.
For example, two-way remote controls have the ability to both send commands to and display the status of the remotely controlled device. One issue associated with two-way RKE systems is the conflict between maintaining battery life and providing a continuously updated status display. The constant transmissions between a key fob and the vehicle consume battery power in the key fob.